


Saving You, Burning Me

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Human Sam Winchester, Implied Character Death, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Witch Gabriel, Witch Lucifer, Witch Michael (implied), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Saving You, Burning Me

As he walked, flames erupted in his wake. Whatever stood in his path flew from his way. Gold and red reflected in blue eyes as fire raged. He ignored the chaos around him.

 _“You’re out of control! You don’t even acknowledge how bad it’s gotten. Lucifer, you need_ help. _Please, let me help you, brother,” Michael pleaded. “This isn’t you; this is that power. It’s poisoning your mind. I can help—”_

 _“I don’t need your help!” I’m_ fine _. Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m handling it,” Lucifer shouted. A vase shattered behind them._

The flames rose, burning blue now, instead of red. Ice glinted in Lucifer’s eyes. The windows splintered, glass spreading across the floor, sparkling on the ground like small crystals.

_“Lucifer?” Sam asked. Lucifer turned away from the hesitant voice. “Luci, talk to me, please. Are you—”_

_“I’m fine,” Lucifer snapped._

_“Are you sure? I’m here, if you—”_

_“Sam, I said I was fine,” Lucifer growled, turning around in time to see flames ignite over Sam’s skin._

Rubble fell around Lucifer, disappearing in engulfing bursts of blue fire just as suddenly as it had dropped. The door blew off of its hinges, wood shards littering the ground as Lucifer walked out of the burning building. He didn’t turn to see it crumble.

_“Listen to me, you great bag of dicks. You need help. Stop pretending that you can handle this one on your own. It’s not working. You know this just as well as Michael and me do,” Gabriel tried to keep his voice even, hand inching toward his witches’ blade._

_“I’m fine, Gabriel.”_

_“No, you aren’t!” Gabriel fumed, and a green electricity flickered around the shorter witch. He drew his blade. The silver gleamed blue, green, and gold as it mirrored the surrounding magic. Lucifer stared at the weapon._

_“You wouldn’t, brother.”_

_“You think I won’t? Don’t make me do this, Lucifer. Just let me and Michael help you, okay? We can fix—”_

_“I am not_ broken, _Gabriel. I’m not something that needs_ fixing. _”_

_“Please, Lucifer—”_

_“No one makes us do anything, Gabriel. And, besides,” Lucifer drew his witches’ blade. “I know where your heart really lies.” Lucifer turned and threw the blade. Gabriel stared at his brother, stunned as blood stained his shirt red. He fell to his knees. “Here,” Lucifer whispered. The body burst into flames as Lucifer exited._

“Brother, I can help.”

“Michael, I don’t deserve your help,” Lucifer whispered and hung his head, barely murmuring the words. Michael smiled, melancholy, at his brother, and shook his head.

“I never said you did. I only said that I can.”

“But why?”

“You’re my brother, Lucifer. And I will never stop trying to save you.”


End file.
